I'm Doing It for Love
by pirateprincezz10113
Summary: I hate my mother. I’ve just arrived in Port Royal, and I’ve already fallen in love…the problem is…Mother won’t let us get married.
1. Introduction

I'm Doing It for Love

_**I'm Doing It for Love**_

I hate my mother. I've just arrived in Port Royal, and I've already fallen in love…the problem is…Mother won't let us get married.

- - - - - - -

**Introduction**

"It's so…busy," I stated as I stepped onto the heavy wooden docks that connected the ship, _Freedom's Faire_, to my new home. Mother, Anna, and Isabelle followed closely behind me. I lifted the hem of my maroon silk gown and stepped carefully down the dock. Our belongings were being unloaded by our many servants who we had brought over from England.

When we reached the main road that twisted through the town, I made an effort to be several feet ahead of everyone else. My 13-year-old twin sisters skipped alongside Mother, holding hands. They wore matching yellow gowns and had their gold curls pinned up.

I think I must have inherited my ebony black hair and wild green eyes from my father, since Anna and Isabelle's hair exactly matches Mother's. However, my father 'disappeared' shortly after I was born, and Mother never speaks of him. I wish I knew more about him.

Oh, well…I just kept walking. The town was beautiful. I looked in every direction and saw everything from shops to carts to people and animals. Chickens and rats ran everywhere. The alleys and streets were immensely crowded, but we managed to squeeze by everyone with only a few scratches.

Finally we reached our new house. It was an enormous white-marble mansion that sat on the top of a hill. The yards were filled with blossoming trees and bright green grass. Large, wrought-iron gates surrounded our property. They were open, and we walked slowly through.

Throughout the day, we unpacked and got settled. Everything was perfect, until I went to the party that night.


	2. Dancing

Dancing

**Dancing**

My friend Josie Anne was giving a party at her house in honor of her sixteenth birthday, so I went that night. It seemed like everyone in town showed up.

For a long time, I just stayed in a corner with Josie. I had arrived in town no less than…ten hours ago, and already I was at a social gathering. Josie was just trying to introduce me to people. I just stared around the room and watched people dance.

The party was in Josie Anne's ballroom. The whole room was white and gold, with a staircase coming off of one side. An intricate pattern spiraled around the floor and ended in the middle. One whole wall was just windows. One of the windows was a door that led out to the garden.

It was dark outside. The room was full of chatter. I heard Josie saying something.

"Zo, you _have _to dance with him."

I turned to face her. I hooked a strand of hair behind me ear. "Who?"

"Lord Beckett!" Josie gasped. "Were you even listening?" She had a slightly hurt look on her face.

I shook my head. "No," I stated in an almost-whisper. I looked up at the chandelier and wished all of its little diamond teardrops were little knives and that they would just rain down on me and save me from my misery and boredom. Josie just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the middle of the room.

"I swear, you will have danced with him ten times before you leave here tonight." Josie's clear British accent made my head ache. I couldn't stand hearing her talk about dancing anymore. I just wanted to go home. That's when I felt the tap on my shoulder.

"Pardon me," a cool voice reached my ears. I turned on my heel and came face-to-face with a man in a white powdered wig. His clothes were very fancy, and he had a bit of a smile on his face.

Josie smiled. "Zoey, _this_ is Lord Cutler Beckett."

He gave a slight bow.

Josie continued, "And, Lord Beckett, _this_ is my friend-"

I cut her off, "I _know _my own _name_, Jo." She backed off and went off towards another part of the room. I smiled a little and curtsied. "I am Zoey Lu Wilson, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed again. "I understand you've just arrived here, Miss Zoey." he looked a little interested.

"Yes, I have," I answered simply.

He offered his hand to me. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

I was shocked, even though I had sort of expected it. I eagerly took his hand and he led me into the very center of the room, the very center of the spiral.

With the deep, romantic music, he led me in a slow waltz. I held one of his hands while the other rested on his shoulder. His hand rested on my waist. We danced for a long time, through several different songs. We never got tired.

Towards the middle of the fifth song we danced to, he twirled me a little and we separated briefly. When we joined again, he held both my hands and pulled me a little close. I was a little too close for comfort, so I backed off. He looked a little startled.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered quickly. Then I walked quickly to the door and stepped out into the garden.

The garden was shaped in a half-circle that came off the side of the house. It was full of bushes and trees and flowers, and was framed by a little stone wall. I rested my hands on the wall and looked out at the ocean in the distance.

"Are you alright, Miss Zoey?" I heard Lord Beckett ask.

I didn't turn my head. He came up next to me. He leaned back on the wall. I couldn't meet his eyes, for mine were stinging with tears.

"I got too close…I'm sorry." I clenched my hands into fists.

He reached out and turned my face so my eyes met his. "There is no need to be sorry…I pulled you too close…_I _am sorry."

For awhile I just looked down. He removed his hand from my face, but I found myself wanting it back there. Then I smiled and took one of his hands.

"Will you dance with me again, Lord Beckett?" I gazed almost lovingly at him.

"Yes…" he replied, taking my other hand. We stepped a bit closer.

"It would be my pleasure," he said as we stepped back into the room.

And, with that, we fell into another dance. And, this time, it was I who pulled him closer.


	3. Meeting Him Again

Meeting Him Again

**Meeting Him Again**

I woke up the following morning with my head spinning.

I sat up in my bed and stretched. My new bedroom in Port Royal was much fancier than my bedroom in England. It was a large room with white walls and honey-colored wood floors. A large, white four-poster bed stood in one corner with delicate lace curtains tied to each post. Next to the bed was a dark wood clothes press, and across from that was a table with a washbasin and a mirror. My desk, which sat next to the table, was bare, but in England it had always been cluttered.

I got out of bed and crossed the room to the washbasin. My nightgown reached down to my ankles, and it was beautiful cream-yellow color. The neckline was bordered with lace, and my hair lay in a messy pile down my back. I had never been a peaceful sleeper. I always tossed and turned and made a mess of the sheets, because I was usually dreaming. That previous night I had dreamed of Lord Beckett.

I grabbed a brush and began brushing my insanely tangled black hair. I yelped in pain whenever I hit a tangle, and it took me almost half an hour to finally get it smooth. Then, when I was done, I changed from my nightgown into my favorite dress: a lavender silk gown with light blue flowers embroidered all over it. I tied my freshly brushed locks into a high ponytail and slipped on a pair of high-heeled shoes over my stockings. I knew what I was going to do that day.

I was going to see Lord Beckett again.

As soon as I could get out of the house, I mounted my brown horse, Leah, and rode off towards the docks. As I rode, I though about Lord Beckett. When we danced, I saw nothing and felt nothing but him and his arms. We had danced for so long that night that I had thought we would never stop. Unfortunately, we had to when I had to leave. But I promised him that I would see him the following day.

I stopped and tied Leah to a tree about a quarter of a mile from the docks, so I could walk the rest of the way.

When I arrived at my destination, I saw him talking with an officer about loading cargo onto a ship. He and the officer were bent over a sheet of parchment. I jostled through the immense crowd of sailors and townspeople loading cargo and boarding ships. I waited until the officer left before I tapped Beckett on the shoulder.

He had on a huge smile when he turned around. "Miss Wilson, it's a pleasure to see you again." He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed a little and curtsied.

"I am ever so pleased to see you as well, Lord Beckett," I replied, smiling in return. Then I looked out towards the ocean. The sun was high above the water, and it cast a warm glow on my face. Then I realized I was still holding Beckett's hand. I quickly dropped it and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I bowed my head. He looked confused.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Miss Wilson," he stated as he took my hand again.

"Zoey…it's just Zoey," I raised my head to look into his blue eyes. Then he let go of my hand and offered me his arm.

"Zoey…may I?" I took his arm and we began to walk slowly along the docks. Along the way we just talked about various things. I told him about Anna and Isabelle, and he told me about his plans for the East India Company. We seemed so comfortable around each other, and it made me so happy. He seemed happy too. We just continued to walk until we came to the top of a cliff. The sun was at its brightest, and the grass slanted in the gentle breeze. Flat grassy land just stretched off in every direction for as far as we could see. It was beautiful.

I stood close to the edge and just stared out at the ocean. Then I felt him jerk me back.

"I don't want you to be out that far, Zoey. You might fall off the edge and I'd be terribly heartbroken." he said quietly with a hint of fear in his voice.

I stared at him for awhile and thought about what he had said. Then I replied, "I'm sorry I scared you, Cutler. I won't do it again."

He leaned a little closer. "Promise…?"

"I promise."


	4. The Proposal and the Kiss

The Proposal and the Kiss

**The Proposal and the Kiss**

Beckett and I met every day at the cliff for almost two months. Every day we had more and more to talk about and we discovered that we had a lot in common.

Finally, one day, he had something important to tell me.

He took my hand and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Zoey…" he began. "I these last few weeks that I've known you, I have been nothing but happy. And now, I must ask you something." He stepped closer and pulled a ring from his pocket. I lost my breath for a second.

"Zoey Lu Wilson, will you marry me?"

I smiled broadly. "Yes…yes, I will."

He slipped the ring onto my finger and I smiled as big as I possibly could. He touched my face gently. He was about to pull his hand away when I grabbed it and held it there. He looked almost scared when I hugged him. After a little while, he hugged me back. However, when I was about to let go, he held my face in his hands and said,

"Zoey, I love you."

I pulled him into a hug again. I felt like I never wanted to let him go…ever. But I did, eventually. It was time for me to go home. Just before I got back onto Leah, Beckett reached up and took my hand.

"Zoey," he said, "Please meet me back here tonight."

"I will, Cutler," I promised. Then I gave Leah two taps and galloped off.

As I rode home, my heart was full to bursting with love and the feeling of accomplishment. I rode almost as fast as Leah would go. My dress blew in the wind, and I was straddled across the horse, not sidesaddle, like a lady should be. But I didn't care. I didn't care if I was the crazy girl with wild black hair and a yellow dress blowing in the wind and a horse going at fifty miles an hour. I was happy, and nothing would take away from that.

When I burst in through the front door of my house, Mother met me right away with a wet towel to wipe the sweat and dirt from my face. When my face was mostly clean but very wet, Mother started questioning my appearance

"Zoey, whatever has happened to you? Why is your hair messed up? And why are you so dirty? And why are you-"

I cut her off, "MOTHER, CUTLER PROPOSED TO ME!" I screamed.

"HE WHAT?" Mother screamed in return. She looked shocked, scared, and slightly betrayed. Mother's mood was very easy to detect, just by looking at her face.

I replied in a happy but quieter tone, "Mother, Cutler proposed to me. Isn't it great?"

Her eyes widened in anger and her face started to turn red. "No, it is not great!" She snapped.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"You cannot marry him." Mother stated.

"Nice try, but I can marry whoever I want." I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase myself…you are not _allowed _to marry him."

"WHY NOT?" I exploded at her.

"Remember, Zoey…you are still only sixteen, and you still have to obey me. You will not marry Lord Beckett, and that is final." She turned on her heel and walked upstairs without another word.

I just sank to the floor, grabbing onto the arm of a chair for support. I cried, but not in sobs. I cried in sickening gasps and tiny shrieks. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, my hands shaking. My cries came out in short bursts, then I would have a brief minute where I couldn't breathe, and I would start hyperventilating. I couldn't stop crying, so I just let my heart take over. And I was thinking, _what is wrong with Mother? Doesn't she see that I and in love with Cutler? Why won't she let me marry him?_

I just sat there crying and thinking, until I felt a warm hand on my back.

"Zo, are you alright?"

It was Anna. I looked up, and she offered me her hankie. I took it and dabbed my eyes. Then I tried to stand up. For some reason, my legs just weakened all of a sudden and I started falling, but Anna caught me and helped me sit in the chair. She sat beside me and took my free hand, the one that didn't have the hankie. Even though she was only thirteen, she could be very helpful.

She just sat there patiently while I talked and dabbed and cried and dabbed. When the hanky was soaked through and I stopped crying, Anna let go of my hand.

"Don't let Mother get you down." Anna said. "She doesn't want you marrying Lord Beckett, but so what? You are our own woman, Zo. You have control of your life. She doesn't. If Mother won't let you marry him in a church like anyone else's wedding, then have a private marriage."

Suddenly, I jumped up and crushed her in the biggest hug I'd ever given her. She just laughed and hugged me in return. When I finally let her go, she looked me over.

"Before you leave tonight, we have to fix you up and make you look like the beautiful big sister you are."

- - - - - - -

That night, when I mounted Leah and was about to ride off to the cliff, I took a second to look myself over in the little pond behind our house. I looked beautiful.

My hair had been combed. Anna had taken my long bangs and cornrow-braided them away from my face, as if a headband held them back. My dress was black with vertical white stripes. The neckline was trimmed with white lace. I was ready to go see my love.

The moon had risen over our house, and just as I was passing the gates on Leah's back, I look up at the full moon.

"Dear Lord, give me courage to get through this night. Please let me be with the one I love. Don't let Mother control my life…Amen."

Then I tapped Leah three times and took off at a full gallop towards the cliff.

When I got there, I could see Cutler sitting on a log that was several feet from the edge. When he saw me, he jumped up quickly and walked over. Immediately, I enveloped him in a hug. It was gentle, but loving at the same time. For a while, I just leaned into him, and he leaned into me, and we were together. It couldn't have been more peaceful: the moon above us, the waves lapping gently against the bottom of the cliff, the wind blowing gently, and the grass swaying and making a pleasant whooshing sound.

Then, when we broke apart, I began to lean in towards him. As I was leaning, I said to myself, _I am _not_ going to tell him about Mother until I absolutely have to. I don't want him to get upset._

I came back down to earth and kissed him.

It was sweet, caring, loving, and heartfelt.

It was more than just a kiss.

His hands held my face, and mine held his shoulders. I never wanted to let go.

And luckily, I didn't have to…not for awhile, at least.


	5. A Thundering Night

A Thundering Night

**A Thundering Night**

It wasn't long before Mother figured out where I had gone that night.

I was just sleeping peacefully in my bed, dreaming of my secret wedding with Cutler, and she barges into my room screaming,

"Zoey Lu Wilson, I want to know _right now_ where you were last night!"

I just pushed myself up and pulled my tangled hair out of my eyes. I had to blink for awhile until I saw her clearly. "Mother, I don't think you have a right to know that," I replied lazily. I was always cranky in the mornings, and since she had woken me up at 6:30 am, I wasn't going to be too nice to her.

Her face was even redder, and the veins in her forehead were throbbing. "ZOEY, WHERE WERE YOU?" she screamed.

I jumped back a little in shock. "I went to the cliff to see Cutler," I replied a little shakily.

She softened a tiny bit. "It would have been much easier if you had told me that the first time I asked you. But you are _not_ to go there again. Do you hear me?"

I nodded and shooed her from the room. Then I closed the door, locked it, and walked over to my closet. It was before sunrise, and it was still a little dark out. I pulled a light pink gown from my clothes press, shed my nightgown, and slipped the gown on over my bodice. As I tied the sash in the back, I took time to think of where I was going to go that morning.

As I combed my hair, I decided that I would just go down to the cliff. I just wanted to sit on the log and think. So what if Cutler wasn't there? I just needed to get out of the house for awhile.

I tied my hair back into two loose ponytails and then tied them together about halfway to the end. The easy part was getting dressed.

The hard part was leaving the house.

I knew Mother wouldn't be getting up till almost nine, but she was a light sleeper, and some of the floorboards in our house creaked. To keep as quiet as possible, I slipped off my shoes and held them until I had safely gotten down the stairs and to the front entrance. Then I put my shoes on and slipped out the door. I crept silently to the horse shed in the backyard, woke Leah, and brought her to the front gate. Then I climbed on her back and nudged her forward.

I rode quietly through the town and past all of the quiet houses until I reached the cliff. Cutler wasn't there. I slid off of Leah and walked over to the log. I sat down and looked out at the ocean, where the sun was beginning to rise. I wished Cutler was there. I wished he could be sitting beside me, holding my hand and seeing the sunrise with me.

Suddenly, as if my wish had been granted, I heard quiet galloping. I stood up and turned and sure enough, I saw Cutler's white horse approaching. I lifted my skirts a little and took off running. He caught me in a hug as soon as he got off the horse. He kissed the side of my forehead before letting go. When I stepped back, we both had big smiles on our faces. Then I noticed that he hadn't worn his wig. I stroked his dark blonde hair and hugged him again. Then he had to hold me away from him a little so he could talk to me.

"Zoey…it's so good to see you." he whispered, as if relieved.

I grinned and replied, "I loved you last night, but now I love you even more." Then I pulled him over to the log. We both sat down and watched the sunrise.

Somewhere towards the middle, he reached around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I leaned against him and took deep breaths. I was happy, and nothing could ruin that.

Finally, the sun had completely risen. We stood up, and I took Cutler's hand.

"I must go now," I told him, "But I will see you again." We kissed quickly and I climbed onto Leah's back.

I made it home at around 8:00, and I put Leah back in the horse shed, slipped back into the house, got upstairs, and got back into my room without waking anyone. I sat at my desk, which faced the window, and pulled my sketchbook and best charcoal pencils out of one of the drawers. I sat back and opened the book to a clean page. I just sat there, wondering what to draw, when I suddenly had a flood of inspiration.

With my eyes wide, the charcoal made contact with the thick paper and didn't' stop for nearly half an hour. I drew and shaded until my wrist was aching and I felt like I was done. I leaned back to admire my work. I had made a perfect sketch of Cutler, shoulders up.

It showed him looking off to the northeast, or the left side of the paper. His eyes were full of determination, and his hat and wig were perfectly in place. His silk lace cravat blew gently in the breeze, and he looked powerful.

Then I looked over at the window, where a framed picture of Mother sat peacefully. I grabbed the frame, took out the oil painting, and inserted my sketch of my fiancé. It fit perfectly, so I perched it on the windowsill, where the early morning sunlight bathed it in a warm glow.

But then I realized that something was missing. I took the frame again and carefully removed the sketch from between the glass and the backboard. Then I took my charcoal again and signed my name, Zo Lu Wilson, proudly at the bottom in my best calligraphy. Then I replaced the sketch in the frame and put it back on the windowsill. _Now_ it was finished.

- - - - - - -

The real trouble didn't begin until after dinner that night, when I was about to go upstairs to wash up before bed. Mother caught me as I was climbing the first few stairs.

"Zoey, there's something you must know." Mother had hold of my wrist, which was gripping the banister. I looked at her intently. "Port Royal now has a curfew."

"What?" My eyes were wide, and she had my complete attention.

"Port Royal citizens must be on their own property after 9:00 pm, or they will face Lord Beckett and a possible jail sentence." she said very clearly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Mother. I won't go out after nine. But now I need to go to sleep." She let go of my wrist and I went upstairs, where I changed, washed up, and got into bed. IO lay awake for almost two hours, not able to sleep. I looked up at my clock, and saw that it's ticking iron hands read 10:45. I knew I had to make my move in the name of love.

I got out of bed slowly and wrapped a black cloak around my white nightgown. I pulled my hair back into the hood and slipped my shoes onto my bare feet.

I slipped out of the house quietly and passed through the front gates and down the road. I just walked, keeping the cloak wrapped tightly around my shoulders. It was a little chilly, and quite windy.

I didn't even know where I was walking. All I knew was that, eventually, it started to rain.

It rained long and hard, and it was chilling me to the bone. Rain in early spring in Port Royal was known for being cold, even when the weather was warm.

I kept walking. Lightning started cutting through the sky. Thunder boomed, and I became scared. But I kept walking…and I didn't even know where I was going. However, soon I heard a sharp whinny, and a horse appeared right in front of me. It was a large brown mare with a cloaked redcoat on her back.

"Well, well, up you come, miss. You're going to the boss." He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up onto the horse. Then he urged the horse forward, and she galloped hard and fast through the storm. The soldier held onto me, so I wouldn't fall or jump off. The rain was blinding, and I was getting colder and colder until I was shivering, my teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Finally, the horse stopped and the soldier pulled me down. He pulled me into a dimly lit office, and I warmed up a little. Candles were placed every few feet along two of the walls, which were all windows. The rest of the room was lit by dim lanterns. I looked up at who was sitting at the desk and gasped.

Cutler stood up and walked quickly over to me. He took off his jacket, yanked off my soaked cloak, and wrapped the jacket around my shoulders. He pulled me close to him and addressed the soldier, who was looking confused,

"Mr. Burgess, thank you for bringing her to me." Burgess bowed and left the room, shutting the doors behind him.

For a very long time, Cutler just stood there, holding me to him. I leaned against him and concentrated on his steady heartbeat. Then, when he finally let go of me, he looked deeply into my eyes and whispered urgently,

"Zoey, what crazy thoughts have caused you to come here?"

I shivered even more, "I don't know, Cutler. When I heard about the curfew, I don't know what got into me. I just…came here." Then I started coughing and shivering. Cutler pulled me to him again and wrapped his arms around me. I was too tired and too scared to do anything but lean into him and cry softly.

Then he held me back again and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I am about ready to go home now. I need you to stay with me," he looked pleadingly at me, and I nodded eagerly.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves of his coat, and he wrapped his rain cloak around his shoulders. He put his hat on and led me out into the front hallway, where he ordered one of the soldiers to bring his carriage up to the front. Cutler took my hand and pulled me towards the open door. I felt a little scared stepping out into the storm again, but I was holding my love's hand. He led me outside and into the carriage.

I didn't really pay attention during the ride. I didn't know what was going on until Cutler was pulling me into the entrance hall of a very fancy house. He pulled me up a set of stairs and into a bedroom, where he lit a few lanterns and took off his jacket. He hung it up on a hook and took off his boots. Then he slowly removed the jacket I was wearing and pulled me into him. I stared up into his eyes and slowly leaned forward. He welcomed me into a kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

I stepped back with a smile on my face, and then he pulled me into another hug. I knew everything was going to be alright.


	6. The Night Everything Went Wrong

The Night Everything Went Wrong

**The Night Everything Went Wrong**

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a bed, surrounded by sheets and blankets and soft pillows. I sat up and blinked at the sunlight spilling through the open window. I looked around the room and caw Cutler buttoning his vest in front of the mirror. I slowly got up and walked over to him.

"Oh, Zoey, you're awake." he smiled and smoothed some of my hair away from my face. I smiled back.

"Thank you for bringing me here last night. I actually slept well."

He held my face in his hands. "And I was right next to you, keeping you safe."

I gasped happily and hugged him. "Thank you, Cutler." I moaned into his shoulder.

"I would do anything for you, Zoey." Then he let go of me and pulled a dress out of a box at the foot of the bed. "This is for you, Zoey."

I changed into the dress quickly and hugged him again. He was making me feel safe, but also, he was making me feel loved.

- - - - - - -

When I got home that morning, however, I found disaster.

As I walked up the front path, I saw that the front door was wide open. When I got to the threshold and looked inside, I saw Mother and Anna and Isabelle talking to four redcoats.

"Around what time did she leave last night?" asked one redcoat that I recognized as Burgess from the previous night in Cutler's office.

Anna gave a shaky response. "I don't know…around nine…after curfew, I guess…"

Burgess addressed Mother, "We'll send a search squad out to find her," he said reassuringly.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," I stated from the doorway. "I'm right here."

At that moment, Mother, Anna, and Isabelle all ran over to me and enveloped me in hugs.

Anna was crying, Isabelle was hugging me, and Mother kissed my face. "Zoey, we thought you had died in that terrible storm!" Anna cried.

I just replied simply, "I was with Cutler. I was safe and I got some sleep."

Mother shot back. "YOU WERE WHERE?" she was angry, but I just stood my ground.

"I was with Cutler. He _is_ my fiancé, remember?" I replied simply and surely. She just sighed and started crying. I broke out of my sisters' grasp and stood in front of her.

"Mother, what do you have against him? He's a _good_ man. He kept me safe. And he loves me."

Mother suddenly stopped crying and looked into my eyes. "Zoey, he is cruel and insufferable. He lives to be cruel and he is not the right man to be your husband. That's why I don't want you marrying him."

I just scoffed. "Mother, I don't care how you see him. I see him as a man who truly loves me. He will provide for me, and he will be a good husband. You can't stop me from marrying him. I love him."

Her face got all red again and she started lecturing me. It wasn't the standard don't-do-it-again-or-you'll-regret-it lecture. It was the if-you-even-think-of-leaving-this-house-again-then-I'll-make-sure-you-end-up-n-prison-so-you'll-learn-a-lesson lecture. I didn't pay much attention, until she got to the part about me potentially going to prison for sneaking out after curfew. At that, I just ran upstairs crying.

I got to my room and collapsed on the floor, leaning against the foot of my bed. I sobbed uncontrollably, mostly because of how cruel Mother was being to me, but also because of how much I loved Cutler and how much I wanted to be with him. I fingered the dress he had given me. It was black silk, with a beautiful red vine embroidered all over the skirt. The sleeved went to my elbows, and it was very form-fitting. It was my new favorite dress, but now it was getting soaked with my tears.

"Are you alright, Zo?" I heard Anna's tiny voice come from the doorway. She stepped into the room and shut the door quietly. She sat down beside me and patted my hair. "If there's anything you want to talk about, Zoey, I'm here for you."

I just stopped crying and smiled at her. "I slept with him last night."

She gasped, "No way!"

I nodded. "Yes way," I replied proudly.

Then she backed off and stood up, looking down on me. "But…are you pregnant?" she asked timidly.

I quickly stood up and backed off as well. "Oh, God, no!" I shouted. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I was just scared for you for a second there." she wiped a band of sweat from her forehead. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't do something that stupid, so it's fine, Anna. But thank you for supporting me. You're a great sister." I hugged her and then shooed her from the room.

- - - - - - -

That night, as I lay in bed waiting for the curfew, I was thinking about how I would marry Cutler in secret. I wanted it to be at the cliff, where we fell in love, and I wanted it to be at sunset. I would get Reverend Morris to do the ceremony and witness the signing of our certificate. Then the clock signaled nine, and I jumped out of bed and changed into my new black dress.

The routine went well. I got out of the house and started off down the road, but once I was well away from the house, I heard a horse galloping towards me. I turned quickly and saw Anna getting down off of her horse Thunderbolt's back.

"Zoey," she started sternly. "Where are you going?" She sounded like Mother. She walked right up to me and looked up into my eyes.

I just sighed. "I'm going to see Cutler."

"No, you're not." she stated firmly.

"Excuse me?" I was a little surprised.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the horse. "You can't go, Zoey. It's dangerous. You could get locked up. You're coming home."

I jerked my hand from hers and backed off a few steps. "Anna, I older than you are, and I am very aware of how dangerous this could be. I don't need you to tell me that." She just got onto Thunderbolt's back.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She kicked her horse firmly and started riding back in the direction she'd come from. Then I saw Cutler's white horse coming from that direction. Just as Anna passed him, a gunshot went off.

I screamed, Cutler stopped, and I saw Anna fall off. I took off running until I came to where she lay in the mud. Thunderbolt was running off, scared by the gunshot. I cradled my sister's head in my arms and sobbed. "Anna, Annie, don't die. Please don't die."

There was a gunshot hole right below her heart, in her stomach. It was pouring sticky red-black blood, and her dress was getting soaked. Her face was pale and blank, and her skin was ice cold. I just shrieked as loud as I could. Cutler was getting down from his horse. He ran over to me and kneeled beside me. I fell face-first onto Anna's lifeless body. I sobbed uncontrollably at the loss of my little sister, who had died trying to keep me safe.

Then I felt Cutler's arms wrap around my waist. He was pulling me up, but I didn't want to go. I fought and screamed, but he hoisted me onto my feet, turned me around, and held me to him as tightly as he could. As soon as I could, I wrenched myself from his grasp.

"How could you do it?" I screamed at him. His eyes were wide with fear. He reached out to me.

"Zoey…I'm so sorry."

I slapped his hand away and shouted, "You killed my sister!"

He didn't speak. He just stood there, frozen with fear, as I started screaming again,

"Why did you do it? What reason did you have to kill her?" I couldn't bear to get any closer.

He just started stuttering. "Zoey, she was riding, and so was I, and we were both going too fast, I had my pistol out, and we got so close, she was about to run into me, and the pistol went off. I'm so sorry, Zoey." Rain started falling on us. I had stopped crying. The rain washed away my tears.

It took me awhile, but eventually I was back in his arms. I hugged him tightly and ignored the cold rain on my back. But then he broke away and knelt beside Anna's body. The blood was washing away, but the ugly hole was still in her stomach.

"We need to bring her home," Cutler said gravely. Within seconds, I had Thunderbolt's lead rope in my hands, and Cutler hoisted Anna onto her back. I got on behind her and held around her waist with one arm and held the reins with the other. Cutler got onto his horse and we rode off down the road towards my house.

When we got there, I pulled Anna down and carried her up to the door.

I knocked hard on the door and waited there.

Eventually, the door opened slowly and I saw Mother's scared-looking face there.

"Mother, I'm so sorry, but Anna…" I couldn't finish. Mother's eyes traveled from my face to Cutler's to Anna's and then to the bullet hole in my sister's stomach.

"Oh, my God!" she shrieked. I saw Isabelle running down the stairs.

"Mother, what happened?" Then she got to the door and saw Anna's body. "ANNA!" she screamed. Mother and Isabelle took Anna's body and carried her over to the living room, where they set her down on the couch. I hurried back over to the door and gave Cutler a quick hug.

"Cutler, I'm sorry, but I have to be with them right now. They need me." I held his hands tightly.

"It's fine, Zoey. I'll be at my office if you need me. I love you." He kissed me quickly before leaving. I closed and locked the door before joining my family in the living room.

Mother and Isabelle were weeping over Anna's body. I just stared at her pale, lifeless face, her muddy dress, and the bullet hole in her stomach. But behind that, I saw her amazing radiance. Even her eyes were still beautiful, even though they were wide open and staring into space. I slowly reached past Isabelle's shoulders and brushed some hair away from her face. Then I suddenly backed off.

"Mother, I can't stay here tonight." She stopped crying and stood up.

"Why can't you?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

I shivered. "I don't know. I just can't stand to see Anna dead. I've already seen her death, and I don't need to see her body anymore."

With that, I turned and slowly walked to the front door, where I grabbed my cloak, tied it around my shoulders, pulled up the hood even though the rain had stopped, and ran out the door. No one tried to stop me. I got onto Thunderbolt and rode down to Cutler's office. My eyes burned with tears as I rode, but I didn't cry. I shook with fatigue, but I didn't stop.

Finally, when I got there, I slid off of Thunderbolt's back and stepped into the long hallway. The entrance to his office was at the end, and when I got there, he looked both surprised and relieved to see me there.

"Zoey!" He exclaimed. He immediately got up out of his chair and ran over to me, where he hugged me protectively. But this time, I didn't hug him back. He must have noticed, because he took a little step back and held my face in his hands.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" I looked away. All of a sudden, the tears that were burning my eyes began blurring my vision, and I started sobbing. My sobs were wet and loud, but he didn't care. He just pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. My face was buried in his shoulder, and I tried my best to take deep breaths. He whispered in my ear,

"Zoey, everything is going to be alright."

That's what made me back off. "That's just the thing, Cutler. It won't be alright. It just won't. Nothing has gone the way I wanted it to since I got here."

That seemed to really bite into him. He stepped back and looked shocked.

I gave a tiny gasp. "Cutler, I didn't mean it that way. All I'm saying is that I didn't _plan_ to fall in love. It just happened. And I'm glad that it did. I _do_ love you, Cutler Beckett."

That made him grab my arms and pull me into a strong kiss. My hands rested on either side of his face, while his arms coiled around my waist.

At that moment, I didn't notice that Anna was dead. I just noticed Cutler and that kiss.


	7. The Cemetery

The Cemetery

**The Cemetery**

I stayed with Cutler that night, because I couldn't bear to go home.

A week later, Anna's funeral was held.

A small group of people were gathered around a small white stone at the cemetery. The cemetery was framed by trees, and various bushes and flowers grew among the stones. It was foggy and a little cold on the day of the funeral. I felt like I could never be happy again.

Anna's coffin, a dark brown one edged with gold, sat in front of the stone. I stood next to Cutler, directly in front of the stone. It read:

_Rest in Peace_

_Anna Lydia Wilson_

_A Beloved Sister and Daughter_

_October 4, 1765 – March 18, 1778_

When the preacher was finished, we each tossed a flower into the hole where the coffin would go. Cutler and I both had white roses; Mother and Isabelle had yellow daisies.

When everyone started thinning out, the people gathered in small groups and began walking out of the cemetery. I took Cutler's hand and we walked slowly over to his horse.

"Zoey…" he squeezed my hand a little. I stopped and faced him. "You should go home…to be with your family. They need you right now…more than I do."

"Cutler, if you need me right now, that's where I'm going to be. I am committed to you, Cutler. I love you." I said a little firmly.

He didn't smile. "Zoey, I love you, too, but…" He didn't finish. He just left off there and stared into space. I took his hands.

"But…what?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice.

He just looked into my eyes. "Nothing, Zoey…come on, let's go."

We walked over to his white horse, which was tied to a nearby tree. I got on first, and he got on in front of me. I held on tight to him as we rode through the gloomy streets, back to his house.

He helped me get down and we walked inside together. He led me into his sitting room, where he poured two cups of tea and handed one to me. I set mine down on the little table in front of me. He sat across from me. I watched him stir sugar into his cup.

"Cutler…?" I began a little cautiously.

"Yes, Zoey?" He looked over at me. I looked away towards the wall, where a huge portrait of him hung.

I took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you."

He put down his cup and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm listening," he said supportively.

I took another deep breath and summoned up the courage to look into his eyes. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" he looked deeply concerned. Then he saw the tears gathering in my eyes, and I looked away again. He quickly got up and sat next to me. "Zoey, don't worry. I'm here for you. It's alright." He cradled me in his arms as I cried into his shoulder.

I lifted my head and said almost in a whisper, "My mother won't let us get married. She doesn't approve of you. I'm so sorry, Cutler."

He held my face in his hands. "Zoey, is that it?"

I nodded. My lower lip was trembling. He sighed and hugged me again. "Zoey…Zoey, I hold nothing against you. You were just afraid to tell me. I suspected that after a couple of days. But it's completely alright. I don't hold any blame against you."

I nodded slowly and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Zoey. I love you so much."

I just clung tighter to him. I wasn't crying anymore, but I didn't want to let him go.

- - - - - - -

That night, Cutler was asleep, and I was out in the front garden. I was wearing the dress Cutler had given me, as well as my black cloak. I strolled slowly among the flowers and bushes and thought…mostly about Anna and Cutler. Then I saw a flower…but not just any flower. It was bright pink, and it had five petals that were spread out into a star shape. The center was yellow, and the petals started out white and branched out into bright magenta. The petals were flecked with little purple spots.

The flower reminded me of Anna. She was so jubilant and determined, and she always helped me when I needed it.

I reached out and gently plucked the flower off of the bush it was on. I held onto it while I climbed onto Cutler's white horse (I had left Leah and Thunderbolt at home) and slapped the reins hard over his back. I rode hard and fast for over four miles. I was blinded by determination. I didn't think anything mattered except getting there.

When I did get to the cemetery, I slid down off of the horse (I didn't know the name of Cutler's horse), kept a firm grip on the flower, and walked over to that particular headstone.

I kneeled carefully on the grass and ran my fingers over the soft soil. Anna had been buried. She had been called home by God.

I straightened the petals a little before carefully sticking the flower upright in the ground, right below the stone. I brushed the dust and leaves from the stone and smiled weakly.

"I'm so happy about everything you've done for me, Anna. You were…a truly amazing sister. You were always so full of energy and light. The world is different now…without you here…very different. I hope you'll remember me. I am going to marry Cutler, and I will do whatever it takes. I love you so much, Anna…and Cutler truly apologizes for what he has done. I hope you will forgive us both." I stood up and looked down at the stone.

"I can' thank you enough for being my dear sister. I would have been a whole different person without you in my life, Anna. The whole family benefited from your presence. I am sure Father did as well, even though none of us ever met him. I am grieved by that, but also grieved by your death. I will never forget you, Anna. I will always remember my little sister."

I would have said more, but I heard a horse coming towards me. I didn't turn and look, because I knew who it was.

"Zoey, what are you doing here? It's past curfew, and it's dark and-"

I cut him off, "I can take care of myself. I have been out past curfew several times already. I'll be fine."

Then he came up beside me and looked at me a little sternly. "Zoey, I'm not scolding you, I'm just-"

"It sounded like you were," I cut him off.

He stared at me. "Zoey, alright, I'm sorry. I just got a little scared when you left. I thought something had happened to you. And I would never let myself live it down if that happened. I love you too much, Zoey."

I didn't look at him. "I talked to my mother."

He looked interested.

"She still doesn't want me marrying you." I looked down at the stone and about how much Anna had wanted me to marry him.

Cutler sighed a little. "Zoey, you can't let your mother drag you don like this. You are sixteen years old, almost a woman, and you think that you can let her make your decisions for you?"

I was a little shocked. I turned to face him and stared hard into his eyes. "What do you mean, Cutler?"

He replied, "If you really want something, then you can't let other people decide for you whether or not you will get it. You can't let other people live your life for you, Zoey. Can't you see that?"

I was even more shocked. "Excuse me, Cutler Beckett, but I think I can chose how to live my life, and that's not up to you! Why can't _you_ see that?"

"For God's sake, Zoey, what is wrong with you? You need to be more independent! If you let other people control you, then you'll never get what you really want" He was fuming at me now, almost screaming.

"I never thought that what my mother said about you was true." I said a little quietly but with a fierce tone.

"And what was that?" he asked with the same fierce tone.

"That you are lying, cheating, cruel scum who has no heart and who doesn't care one bit about another human being!" I shouted. Then I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could out of the cemetery and down the road and back home.


	8. Jordan

Jordan

**Jordan**

I stayed at home for the next three weeks, not speaking to Cutler or even making eye contact with him.

On my second day home, Josie was giving another party in honor of her brother being promoted. I went that night. I was wearing a beautifully soft light pink gown. It was embroidered with green and blue flowers, and the bodice had a lovely scoop neckline.

Unlike at the first party I went to, I found a man to dance with almost instantaneously. I walked in and greeted Josie. Then I started to mingle with everybody. I felt a little tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me; miss, would you care to dance?"

I smiled. He was handsome, tall, and smiling. His short brown hair was combed back against his head, and his clothes were nice but not too fancy. I accepted his hand and he brought me into the dance floor. He started off simple.

"So, who do I have the great pleasure of dancing with?" I gave a tiny giggle.

"I'm Zoey Lu Wilson, sir. I am pleased to meet you. And who are you?" He smiled.

"I am Jordan Luther, Miss Wilson. I am equally pleased to meet you," he replied with a smile and a great deal of pride. However, the song came to an end, and my feet were a little tired.

I took his hand and gestured towards the door that led to the garden. "Will you take a walk with me? I want to get to know you."

"I'd be honored," he squeezed my hand and followed me out to the garden. We sat on a little bench surrounded by a semicircle of rose bushes. I gazed up at the moon and thought of Cutler. While I was incredibly angry with him, I still loved him. While I saw with Jordan, I thought that maybe I was starting to get over him.

"You're engaged?" Jordan asked, looking down at my right hand. I looked down and blushed. "Yes, I am, but we're having a hard time right now. He doesn't understand me. He thinks I'm not independent enough."

Jordan touched my hand lightly. "I was in a situation like that two years ago. I proposed to a young woman. I thought I loved her, and I thought she felt the same for me. But we had to go our separate ways. I've wanted to meet someone else ever since then."

I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"I understand you've just moved here," he said with a hint of interest in his voice.

"Yes," I replied, "My mother and sisters and I moved here a little over a month ago. I met my fiancée at one of Josie's parties. It was the day I arrived here." Then my eyes started shedding a few tears.

"Zoey, what's wrong? Have I said something?" Jordan looked a little nervous.

I shook my head. "No, you've done nothing wrong. My sister died a couple weeks ago."

He gently placed an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Zoey. I'll be here for you."

I stopped crying and dried my eyes. "She was shot in the stomach by my fiancée. It was an accident. It was in the dead of night. I was so scared."

Jordan squeezed my shoulder a little tighter. We didn't speak for awhile after that. Then he took my hand and stood in front of me. I stood up too.

"Zoey, may I see you again?"

I gazed up into his eyes. "Of course you may…maybe tomorrow. Meet me down at the docks around ten. I'll be there."

- - - - - - -

The next morning, I got dressed and rode Leah down to the docks to meet Jordan. I tied Leah to a tree and made my way over to where Jordan was standing. I gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and smiled broadly.

"Good morning, Jordan."

"Good morning, Zoey." He was holding both of my hands. We were both staring into each other's eyes. Then Jordan broke the silence.

"Zoey, come with me. I want to show you something."

- - - - - - -

I was riding Leah, and Jordan was riding his horse, Lightning. We were riding down a long and winding trail. At one point, when we were crossing a little stream, he led the horses across and then carried me across.

The trail was surrounded by dense foliage. It was humid, but very pretty. Flowers, trees, and bushes were everywhere. The trail itself was wide enough for us to ride side by side. Finally we came to an end in the trail. There was a break in the trees, and sunlight spilled into the tunnel of foliage. Jordan dismounted and helped me down.

"Zoey, close your eyes and take my hand." I did as I was told. I felt myself being led out of the tunnel and into the bright sunlight. Then he said, "Okay, Zoey, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were standing on the most beautiful beach I had ever seen. The sand was incredibly soft, and the beach was framed around a tiny little circular lagoon. It was shaped like a horseshoe, and palm trees lined the whole bay.

I immediately spun around and stopped when Jordan wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. He gave the side of my forehead a tiny kiss. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I spun around and grinned. "I love it!"

He smiled and took my hands. "Then may I have this dance?"

I giggled and nodded. He led me in a faster waltz. We danced and spun and twirled around the beach until we were both out of breath. We both collapsed on our knees, laughing. He gazed into my eyes, smiling. Then I edged don towards the water and kicked a lot of water into his face. He stood up and started slashing me, too. When we were both soaking wet and still laughing, he offered me his hand and helped me get up.

We spent almost the entire morning at the beach, talking and laughing. When I was completely dry, I tied my hair into a loose and low bun and untied Leah from her tree.

"Jordan, I should be heading home now. I promise I'll come back tomorrow." Then I mounted Leah and started riding back down the tunnel. I rode slowly for a while, until I heard fast galloping coming from behind. I knew it was Jordan, so I tapped Leah three times, and she shot off down the trail at full speed. I heard Lightning speeding up as well. We rode like that for a long time, until both horses slowed down, out of breath. We kept them at a slow walk.

Jordan was laughing. "You certainly ride fast, Zoey."

I smiled back. He came up next to me. "Leah's a Thoroughbred. She was bred for racing. I got her when I was only ten years old."

Jordan patted Lightning's back. "I've had this fellow since I was about nineteen, only two years."

We rode at a slow walk until we reached my house. Jordan helped me down, and I went inside and shut the door. Mother was at the top of the stairs.

"Where have you been, Zoey? Have you been with Cutler again?"

"No, I have not been with Cutler." I stated proudly.

She arched her eyebrow.

"I have been with Jordan Luther."

And, for once, Mother smiled.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I met Jordan almost every day at the beach, and we became great friends.

I eventually did marry Cutler, and we were very happy together. Jordan and I remained as close as two friends could possibly be.

Cutler and I lived together in a beautiful mansion in the outskirts of Port Royal. I became a poet, and published many books in only a few years.

It was not always a peaceful life, though. Within a few years, a certain arrival in Port Royal tossed my love life into a frenzy of adventure.


End file.
